warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Leyley55
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Tannenzapfen 2.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Leo Leopardenschweif (Diskussion) 23. Apr. 2012, 16:53 nur mals als Frage Ley ist der FeuerClan ein RPG-Clan? Ekliss 12:25, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nebencharas Klar kannst du. Ich würde mich sogar sehr freuen^^. Leopardenschweif 17:10, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat Kommst du in den Chat? Buntschweif 14:41, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich komm nimmer rein^^ Eisfell 10:34, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Ich würde gerne mit abstimmen aber ich kenne diese Bilder nicht und kann sie deshalb nicht beurteilen wo kann man die denn sehen? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:16, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Achso das wusste ich nicht danke :D LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 18:11, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Zeichnen Weißt du, wie man die Katzen in dem Programm speichern kann? Buntschweif 16:55, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja aber....du hast ja auch Bilder von deinen Hunden gemacht. Wenn du fertig warst: Wie hast dus gespeichert? Ich checks nicht Buntschweif 17:16, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, darf man selbst Bilder malen und fotografieten un dhier reinstellen? Umfragen Wie ich sehe bin ich zu spät mit den Umfragen.Tut mir Leid, dass ich die ganze Zeit nicht geantwortet habe, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit viel zu tun. LG Honey PS: Hier ist trotzdem nochmal der Link: http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe%3AUmfragen ... Das war nicht nett, ihr hättet was sagen können. Wenigstens das ich gehen soll oder so, das war ja oberdreist... Sonnen sturm 1 16:43, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja, Sorry, Leo hat mir später gesagt das du es nicht warst. Sonnen sturm 1 19:20, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem, kann ich gerne machen^^ könntest du mir sagen welche Seiten das sind? LG Biene 16:17, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Ley, ich bin fertig! Ich hoffe es ist ok für dich, dass ich die Bilder neu Hochgeladen habe (weil ich die hier im Wiki nicht gefunden hab). Ich hoffe ich hab niemanden vergessen. Biene 10:00, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Ley Bist du da? Wenn ja, kommst du in den Chat? LG Honig Are we friends? Hallo Ley, kann ich dich im WaCa-Wiki zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen? LG Honey Bild Ka wurum ich das gemalt hab, aber hier eine Evoli^^ thumb|253px|Für dich ein Evoli^^ Oh, dein Meerschweinchen ist soooo süß<3333... Wow, echt niedlich! LG, deine xD würde ich auch, bei so nem süßen Merli :D. LG, Biene 06:48, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Ley, Du hast ja die Wolf Bilder hochgeladen. Kann man die für die Wölfe benutzen, die man erstellt? Und haben die Wölfe so ähnliche Namen, wie Indianer? Ich frag wegen Goßerwind ^^. Ich wäre übrigens da auch ein Chara: Feuriger Himmel, eine Kriegerin, wenn es geht auch Mentorin. Wäre gut, wenn es klappen würde. LG -Leopardenschweif 16:49, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) THX Vielen Dank für das Bild! Es ist genau so wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe^^ GLG Jacky Wolf Hi,Ley :3 Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir die Bilder meiner Wölfe machen könntest,da es bei meinem paint nicht kalppt,auch nicht bei GIMP. LG Wolf´s Wolf Hey du :) Ich find die Wolfbande ja total klasse! (liest man ja in meinem Namen) sind sowieso meine Lieblingstiere. Und die Vorlagen sind auch cool! Wie ist das, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich mir auch einen Wolf erstellen kann? Bin ich hier bei dir richtig, soweit ich gelesen hab, leitest du ja die ganze sache, oder? Will ja nicht nerven, wollte nur mal fragen! Hoffe, ich liege hier bei dir richtig! GLG Wolfsmond 14:21, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Eine schwierige Entscheidung Ich überlege es mir [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' '' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 16:13, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Ley, Mir ist eben aufgefallen, dass deine Signatur ( ) auf einer Seite mit dem falschen Namen war :/. Nun, ich habe den Code deiner Siggi kopiert, die falsche Seite gelöscht und die richtige erstellt. Bitte sag doch Bescheid, falls ich deine Signatur evtl. ändern sollte. Auf jeden Fall kannst du jetzt, wie in meinem Blog erwähnt, mit deiner Signatur unterschreiben (mit 4x ~ oder oben neben durchgestrichen auf den Signatur-Button). LG - 21:42, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Ley. Komm mal bitte in den Chat! Ich möchte dir was "wichtiges" sagen,über MC. Lg 15:50, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Re Nee,bin noch nicht mal zum schreiben gekommen.Werde es aber sobald wie möglich machen :-D LG 12:57, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Re : Kleine Frage Ich würde es gerne,aber ich kann auch nicht tieger D; *schnief* *hust* Frag Daisy! *haust* 10:22, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) DA Hey Ley, wollte dir nur sagen das ich jetzt auch bei DA bin mein Username ist Luchsschimmer. :P 12:33, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Freie Katzen Könntest du mir bitte alle freien Katzen deiner Clans schreiben? Danke LG Bunt Leah Hallo Ley , ich dachte ich darf Leah bearbeiten und hatte einen kleinen Rechtschreibfehler entdeckt den ich bearbeiten wollte (oder war das ein Grammatikfehler?) jedenfalls tut es mir Leid hoffe es war nicht so schlimm. 15:34, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) AMV Hey Lex, ich wollte nur mal sagen, ich muss meine AMV "Bestellung" canceln, Wolfsmond hat zu wenig bilder und wildfeuer sowieso ;) Danke dir trotzdem und ich hoffe, du hast noch keine mühe deshalb gehabt. lg 14:12, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Na, kleine Schwester? Hallo Ley, ich würde dich gern fragen ob Tannenzapfen und Drachenblut sowas wie großer Bruder und kleine Schwester sein könnten. Also nicht blutsverwandt oder so, sondern das Drachenblut für Tannenzapfen wie ein großer Bruder ist, und andersherum er sich um sie kümmert wie um eine kleine Schwester. LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Two''Bl'a''de]]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 09:00, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) PS: Sonst bekommst du nix zum Geburtstag ;) Ok, danke Ley :) und schön das dein PC wieder funzt! und wegen der Party: Wenn ich an dem Tag kann, gerne :) LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 15:56, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) re : You-now-what-I-mean Äh...Ich schreibe noch,aber ich verrate dir das ich dir ein Bild gezeichnt habe. :D LG 19:09, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) PS : DEINE PC FUNKT :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *hoffe ich `^^* Chat Hey Ley, komm doch bitte mal hier wieder in den Chat.Ich habe dich so lange hier nicht mher gesehen. D: LG 13:09, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) PS:Bald kommt der du weißt schon was ^^ Chat Hey, Ley, kannst du heute noch in den Chat kommen, würde gerne was mit dir besprechen ^^ GLG 15:00, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, dass ich net kam, wurde unterbrochen und hatte keine Zeit mehr .... 17:33, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kannst du vllt. nochmal in den Chat kommen? ^^´ 18:21, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Happy B-Day ! Alley,alles,alles,alles Gute zum Geburtstag :D Hoffe du hast einen schönen Tag ^^ 09:24, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi ich wollt dich fragen wie hast du das bewegte bild bei tannenzapfen hinbekommen BEN und der Cleverbot... Hi Ley *zittert* Ich dachte ich schreibe es mal hier..eben im Chat mit dem Cleverbot und BEN dannach als du gegangen bist ist mit dem C-Bot das hier passiert: Das in Blau war von dem Cleverbot und das andere war ich.... das war '''horror! 14:41, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Chara Hey ley, ich wollte fragen, ob ich Rennfuß aus dem SchneeClan haben könnte ^^.Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Diskussion) 19:52, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, ich würde gerne einen Chara erstellen. Blattsee1000 (Diskussion) 14:41, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC)Leaf Onlineliste Hallo Leyley, Ich hätte da eine Frage: *Könnte man nicht eine Online/Offline-Liste erstellen, damit man mal weiß wer online ist und wer nicht? Oder *ein Nachrichtensystem, wo nur die jeweils angeschriebene Person die Nachricht lesen kann? LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) 13:48, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das weiß ich leider auch nicht so genau. Ist glaub ich irgendeine Programmierung die beim Einloggen ein Feld aktiviert ähnlich wie bei skype. LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) 13:38, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC)